


Dangerous Liaisons

by armitageadoration



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Two agents. Four lives. And more threats than anyone cares to count.Little known fact that the FBI has several divisions of the BAU. Aaron Hotchner leads one not recogonized under the I-IV numbering and Khryssa Hart, a long time friend and coworker leads the III side. Her specialty is crimes against children. Both being single parents, it makes it difficult  to find peace. Perhaps they can find the peace together?





	1. Chapter 1

“Go Andon Go!!”

A dark haired woman cheered for one of the children playing soccer or, as she called it, football. She could be virtually the mother of any child there, but there was something about her body language that made people know she wasn’t ‘just’ another mom. She smiled and laughed with the other parents, genuinely. Yet, her eyes and body language set the woman apart from most people. The woman was always tense. There was also the way her wary eyes flicked everywhere, watching. It made some of the parents nervous.

Lithe and lean, the woman was considered attractive. To some, she was beautiful with a curling raven mane and a quick smile.  Her eyes, now hidden by a pair of sunglasses, were the color of cognac. But most of all, her accent separated her from the norm of the area.

There was a man across the field that was doing the same as she was, being forever watchful. The woman had kept a keen eye on him as well. She knew him. She KNEW she knew him. The way the sun was shining on the early Saturday morning, she couldn’t tell who he actually was. That bothered the woman greatly. Moving her position, she angled to get a better look at the man.

The team her child played on won. After the group hugs and high fives, Andon came running to his mother. Dropping down to her knees, it was easier on her over 6 foot frame than bending over, she hugged her son.

“You did great Andon! So did Jack!” Jack was Andon’s best friend on the team.

“Thanks Mom!” The eight year old hugged his mother tight.

Brushing back his blond hair, she smiled. He looked so much like his father that it made her heart ache. His father was the legendary Xavier Harcard, the billionaire playboy that some said was tamed by Khryssa Hart. She took no such credit. Love is found where love is supposed to be found, she always believed. Xavier and Khryssa had only been married for a handful of years when he was murdered right in front of her and their son. Andon had been in Khryssa’s arms when the attempt on all of their lives occurred. Khryssa had been shot during the assassination of her husband. A swift turn of Khryssa shielding her son, allowed them both to survive. Andon was unharmed, but Khryssa had not been so lucky.

“Can we go see Jack please Mom?”

“Of course sweetheart. Lead the way.” Ruffling his blond hair, she smiled when he took off in a run to find his friend.

The man had been doing the same on the other side of the field. He had cheered his son on while watching the woman. His eyes roamed the area too. Making sure everything was in its place and nothing was unusual. Years of training had taught him that certain skill and even more years turned it into an unconscious habit. A little boy came up running to his son and the boys high-fived each other much to the man’s delight. Always tense and always watching, he gave a rare smile.

“Dad, this is my friend Andon.”  Jack spoke politely. “Andon, this is my Dad –“

When she caught up, Khryssa Hart laughed and finished the sentence. “Agent Hotchner, I knew I recognized you.” She offered a hand.  
Aaron Hotchner shook her hand warmly. They had worked together quite a few times and Hotch liked the younger woman.  “Agent Hart, I felt something familiar about you as well.  A pleasure to see you again. And please, it’s Aaron. We aren’t at the office.” The unsaid word ‘thankfully’ was shared between the two.

“Khryssa or Khrys please. I have always found it silly that we address ourselves as our jobs.” Her accented voice was warm. Khryssa had been born in London and lived there most of her life. When Xavier was assassinated, she went to the US with her son.

“Miss Khrys!” Jack beamed a smile up to his friend’s mom and hugged her around the waist.

“Hey Jack.” Khryssa smiled and ruffled his hair fondly.

One or both of the agents were just about to say something when the boys asked their respective parents for ice cream. Hotch and Khryssa both laughed at the same time.

“Hmm. I smell the scent of collusion here young men.” She couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice. “Mr. Hotchner might I interest you and the young Master Hotchner in an ice cream cone.” She tried very hard to keep a straight face but the grin kept shining through.

The boys giggled at their respective parents. Then giggled even further when Hotch offered his arm to Khryssa. “But of course Ma ’dam, please allow me to escort you with this – “He waved his hand above the boys’ heads. “ - hoard of peasants among us.”

The ice cream parlor was just across the street from the soccer field. At her insistence, Khryssa paid for the treats. All four of them walked back to the park where the soccer fields were. They wanted to let the boys burn off the energy of winning.

“How are things in Unit III?” Hotch asked.

Khryssa rolled her eyes skyward. “It never ends.” She looked across to where the kids were playing. A half smile twitched at her lips. “We close one case and ten new ones come in. Ten? Bloody hell, that is on a very good day. You?”

Unit III was the part of the BAU that handled crimes against children. Hotchner’s unit was not classified in the same numerical fashion as I-IV.  His unit did everything. When they needed a specialist such as Khryssa was, they called her or one of her senior agents in for help on cases. She was the unit chief of III. Their jobs, on paper, were equal. In reality, each job took a completely different skill set outside of the general needs of their professions.

“Much the same. Some days it like it just gets worse and worse.”

Nodding, Khryssa spoke softly. “I concur.”

“How do you know Jack already?”

 “Andon introduced me to him last year. Every time I have ever seen him Jess was with him. I apparently just didn’t put two and two together.”

 Jess was Hotch’s former sister in law who watched Jack when Hotch couldn’t. “I have always wanted to ask you about your accent. I was told you were from Texas.” It was a strange question to ask, but he wanted to know. It was a rare feeling, to be this relaxed around anyone outside of the team. Khryssa Hart wasn’t just anyone. She was a team lead and single parent like he was. They shared both common friends and common history.

“My father was in the military stationed in London when I was born. When my parents left England to go to the US, I was already in medical school. I stayed behind. Basically, I lived my entire life in London.”

She didn’t explain the other details. It was common knowledge that she went to Oxford when she was just 8 years old and graduated at 12 years of age from the medical school. What wasn’t as commonly known was the death of her husband, Andon’s father. Nor was it common knowledge that she inherited all of Harcard’s vast empire. If the wealth wasn’t enough, Khryssa was also a genius. Although she hated the word, it was the closest thing anyone could come to think of to call her. Her IQ was nearly 50 points higher than Dr. Spenser Reid’s.  

One thing that Hotch did know was that Khryssa Hart had a reputation of being the one person anyone could count on. She could make the legendary Sherlock Holmes look like a dullard. He also knew that Jason Gideon and David Rossi both had the utmost of respect for her.

Rossi was a good friend of her father’s and had watched the young Khryssa grow up. There were other little details that Hotch also knew. Such as that Khryssa had performed surgery on a fallen officer with nothing more than a kit bag. Khryssa was an excellent federal agent, but she was an exemplary surgeon.

Khryssa didn’t have to work. She had enough ‘fuck you’ money, as some of her friends called it, to do what she wished. So she did. With that, Khryssa kept her and her son’s life as normal as possible.

Before Hotch could speak, his phone buzzed. He was needed in the office immediately.  His eyes closed tight. He had hoped to make the weekend all about Jack, hopes didn’t always mean much in the FBI.

“Khryssa do you mind keeping an eye on Jack for a moment while I pull the car around? I just want to let him have fun for as long as possible. I will be back in 10-15 minutes.” Hotch knew her that well. He knew he could trust her with his son.

“Of course Aaron. I know what it is like. Go and get the car, I will have Jack waiting for you in 10.”

Hotch walked off to bring the car around. The boys were no more than 15 feet in front of Khryssa. Her unusual eyes scanned like always. Something was amiss, the energy of it prickled up her arms and across the nape of her neck. Was this what she felt earlier, when she was keeping an eye on the then unknown Hotch? Clearly, Khryssa felt something before she saw it.  It had nothing to do with any sort of psychic vision or other things she considered nonsense. It took a moment for her conscious to realize what her eyes saw.

While she could see the boys and the boys could see her, there was another shadow. Half hidden, until Khryssa moved slightly, was a man trying to get the attention of Jack and Andon. She noted that they kept moving from him, not acknowledging his presence. It was an instinctive move, neither child realized they were doing it. Pretending to be on her phone, she watched. He had just stepped out of the shadows when Khryssa took a photograph. It was immediately sent to her tech analyst. Yet, Khryssa realized who he was before the analyst could get back to her.

Walking over nonchalantly, the man was a parolee who raped a little boy, five years ago. He had been on parole less than a week. Goddamnit she thought, I just sent him to prison a few years ago. The anger that the man would come anywhere near her child made Khryssa’s blood boil.

Denim clad legs kept the pace as easy as possible. She wore a tank top with an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt over it. Her left hand was resting across her midsection. Slowly, she drew her weapon, letting it stay at her side until the last moment. The man was surprised to see the woman with the gun. She saw the knife half hidden. The boys knew safety procedure, of course, and quickly got behind Khryssa.

“Rodney Blaine Socol, drop the weapon, hands up, on your knees.”

He didn’t budge. “I didn’t do nuthin’ lady.”

“That’s agent. You are required as part of your parole to stay at least 100 yards away from parks or anywhere children might gather and no weapons. So, GET DOWN and bloody well drop the knife.”

“Fuck you bitch.” His eyes squinted and he started to laugh. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Agent Hart. The little cunt that got me the first time.”

“Don’t give me a reason Socol. Drop the weapon, hands up, on your knees.”

Other parents were only now seeing the commotion. They started to pull their children out of the way of the armed woman. Khryssa heard sirens close, apparently someone called 911. That would mean Hotch would be back at any moment. When they had worked a case together before, somehow one of his fears slipped into the conversation. Khryssa had the same fears, someone harming her child.  She couldn’t help but wish for a quiet afternoon, just for once.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hotch running towards her, his gun was in hand and pointed down for now. Not far behind him were the local police officers. It gave Khryssa just enough time to curse in her head and ask the man before her one last time to do as she bid.

Hotchner yelled at the police that she was a federal agent and so was he.  Socol took the moment to try and get away. The knife in his hand swung around and was aimed at her throat. She blocked the knife with an arm and shot an elbow to his nose. In less than a heartbeat, the man was on his knees clutching his very broken nose and the knife in the sand. The knife was kicked away quickly.

“See.  Now if you had just acted properly upon my request it would have been so much easier.” Her hands were quickly covered in nitrile gloves and the man was cuffed. He still tried to fight her so she lowered a knee into his back and said nothing as Hotch and the police arrived.

There were tears in her eyes that didn’t fall. She could feel her heart breaking in that very moment. It wasn’t for the man, he could be dead for all she cared. It was the fact Andon and Jack had to see that. Taking a deep breath, she glared at the cops that were now pointing their weapons at her.  Hands up, her firearm was already holstered. There was a moment of thanks for that. Sand was always a pain to clean out.

“Front jeans pocket on the right, my ID. I am a federal agent. SSA Khryssa Leigh Hart.” The accent seemed a touch more prominent than it normally was.

After checking her and Hotch’s ID, the police took Socol away. The local police tried to bully her into returning to the station with them. It worked about as well on Khryssa as it would on Hotch. They took her statement on the scene.  Once she was standing again she grabbed Andon and hugged him tight while Hotch did the same with Jack.

It took a moment to modulate her voice. It wasn’t until then that she spoke. “Andon, Jack, I am so sorry that you two had to witness that.” The still pumping adrenaline made Khryssa sick to her stomach. It was the first time that had ever happened in the line of work.  But this time was very different. This time her son and his friend were involved.

The cops were milling about and trying to set up a perimeter for what they now called a crime scene. Khryssa, Hotch, and the two boys moved into another play yard just a few feet away.

Hotch caught her eye and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to Khryssa. She nodded slightly and hugged her son even tighter. Neither agent realized that they had started to attract the attention of the media.  For two people always on guard, it was unusual for them not to notice.

Perhaps it was because they were so very used to the media being around but when Khryssa saw a woman running towards them she acted and so did Hotch. Immediately both of them moved into a defensive positions and just as quickly they relaxed. It was Jack’s aunt Jessica. It was good to see a familiar face.

Jessica didn’t live far from the park. It was close enough that she and Jack walked to his matches when the weather was nice. She had seen the news while it was being broadcasted live. Identifying Jack, Andon, and Khryssa immediately, Jessica ran out the door. She spotted the four of them in short order. Khryssa was sitting in the sand with both boys in her lap. Hotch had walked away briefly to update the team and let them know that he would not be coming in, a rarity for certain.

Jessica slid into the sand and landed right beside Khryssa. On her knees, both Jack and Andon went to her. Khryssa smiled gently. Andon adored Jessica. He had been to a couple of sleep overs at her home when Jack was there. Also, there was a time when Khryssa’s mother was flying in the next morning. There wasn’t anyone available to watch Andon until then and Khryssa had to go out in the field. So, Jessica came to the Hart household to watch him.

The two women talked for a few minutes about what had happened. Hotch returned and stopped quickly. He was surprised to see Jessica there. His jaw clenched ever so slightly. Khryssa noticed it but Jessica did not.

“Everything is fine now Jessica. I am going to take Jack home.” Hotch spoke.

Jess’ temper flared, as she and Hotch didn’t always get along. “I can watch Jack. There isn’t any need to take him to your place.”

“He needs to be in his own home. “

Before another word was uttered, Khryssa shot both of them a look that said stop it now. Andon returned to his mother.  Curling back up in her lap, Andon whispered something in Khryssa’s ear. She, of course, whispered back. Stroking his hair, she looked to both Hotch and Jessica.

“It would be better for the boys to be in their own homes. That way they can relax. Plus, I don’t believe it is a good idea to be right here across the park for a bit.” Khryssa spoke with the authority and knowledge that she possessed.

“Fine. Although Jack is more familiar with my home that he is his own damn father’s!” Lifting Jack up and off of her, Jessica rose from the sand and turned, walking away.

Jack went over to Khryssa first. He kissed her cheek and hugged her. Finally, Jack returned to his father, but not before Khryssa returned the kiss on the cheek and the hug.

Khryssa’s brow rose in surprise. She knew that Hotch and Jessica’s relationship was strained, at best. She didn’t know it was quite this bad.  Sighing softly to herself, she spoke once more.

“Aaron, are you okay?”

“Yes.”

It took all that she had left not to roll her eyes at him. Ruffling Andon’s hair, she gave a weak smile. “You may ask now Andon. Thank you for being patient with me sweetheart.”

Andon hugged his mother again, then rose from her lap. He walked over to Jack and Hotch. He hugged his friend first. The boys shared so many similarities in their short lives, it was bittersweet.

“Uhm. Mr. Aaron? Uhm. Can Jack come over and play for a bit, please?”

Hotch looked over to Khryssa, who nodded. The boys were a comfort to each other. Having both lost a parent, work-a-holic parents that couldn’t always be there, plus other similar traits bonded them quickly. Right now, they needed to stay together and quietly share their experience together.

“Jack? Would you like to go over to Andon’s home for a bit?” When he saw his son smile and nod, Hotch smiled too. “It’s settled then. Mind if your Dad comes along?”

“No Sir.” Jack spoke quietly.

Hotch offered a hand to Khryssa, helping her up from the sand. “I hope you don’t mind me coming as well.” He hadn’t thought about if she would be bothered by having him in her home.

“Of course not. Actually, I think it will be comforting to me as well. It isn’t often I can talk to someone that understands. I try not to do it with my team. The whole image thing, of course.” She brushed the sand off while she spoke.  “Besides, I believe that you are in the same place as I am. I don’t want to be away from the kids right now.”

Pulling out a business card from her pocket, Khryssa scrawled out her address and personal cell phone number. “It is easier than saying follow me.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch smiled when he pulled into the drive of Khryssa Hart’s home. It was quite spacious. Pale beige brick with an impressive view of Quantico Creek, the home was two stories of beautiful architecture. The home was very much like the woman that owned it, he thought – impressive but understated.

Khryssa met them at the door and ushered both Hotch and Jack inside. Hotch could see how much more comfortable she was now. The stress of the day seemed to have melted away, although her eyes had a weariness about them.

“Come in come in my weary gentleman and soon we shall have a feast of the ages.” She grinned at Jack and the little boy grinned right back. “Please come in you two. I have lunch started and Andon is in the playroom setting something up that I have yet to fully understand.”

Khryssa showed Jack and Hotch into the playroom. They both stood in the doorway, shoulder to shoulder, watching the two boys start to play some game with toy cars. Both parents watched the kids silently for a few minutes. They were not as traumatized as most children would be. Hotch and Khryssa’s brows both creased at the same time upon realizing what that meant. With a shake of her head, Khryssa whispered to Hotch.

“Care for a drink? You can keep me company while I finish up making lunch and the boys play.”

“That sounds wonderful actually.”

“Brilliant. Come on.”

They walked through the house. Most of it was an open design. The home was done in mostly pale beige with splashes of color here and there in the way of art, furniture and rugs. It showed Khryssa and Andon’s personality. The kitchen was Khryssa’s favorite room in the house. Quite spacious with large windows, it had that sort of homey feel that most people would love to create.

“Have a seat Aaron.” Khryssa gestured “What is your poison?” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “We have lemonade, milk, water, juice, beer, wine, and pretty much whatever spirit you desire.”

“Bourbon?”

“But of course. Neat or on the rocks?”

Hotch smiled. “Neat.” 

“It is nice to see you smile Aaron. I see it so rarely on the job.” She pulled down two glasses and went to a little bar area in the corner to grab the bottle of Pappy Van Winkles 20 Year Old Reserve. Pouring about two fingers of the bourbon, she set the glass in front of Hotch.

“I hope this is okay. It’s my Dad’s but he just brought over 4 new bottles and well, I wanted to finish this one off.” The barest hint of a blush pinked her cheeks.

“What is it?”

“Uhm. Pappy Van Winkles 20 Year Old Reserve.”

“Jesus Khrys. This is insanely expensive.”

“It was more than likely gifted to my father. I have never bought a bottle.” She blushed a little bit brighter this time.

It took Hotch a moment to realize exactly who Khryssa’s father was. Senator James Hart was a Democrat Senator from Texas. “That makes sense.” He chuckled. Hotch felt self-conscious. He had not remembered that Khryssa came from such wealth or from such a prominent family. It was apparent here. “So what’s for lunch?”

Khryssa grinned. “Andon asked for tacos, Idaho nachos, and something cold for dessert. So all of that is in the works while peach ice cream is in the machine being made fresh. I hope that is all okay for you and Jack. I didn’t even think to ask about allergies.”

“None for us and I’m sure we will both enjoy lunch.  I know that Jack will love the ice cream. It’s his favorite.”

“Good. Andon said something about it being Jack’s favorite. So, he asked if we could have that.”

“Can I help with anything? Andon seems like a great kid Khryssa. Jack talks about him all the time. I just didn’t realize that he was your child.”

“He _is_ a great kid. So is Jack. I love seeing those two playing together. They get along better than any two kids I have ever seen.” Taking a sip of her bourbon, Khryssa looked thoughtful. “And no. Everything is ready to go in the oven.”

“What are Idaho nachos?”

“Garcia made them with Andon before. Basically, chips. Uh fries – although these are baked, with nacho toppings.”

“Penelope Garcia?”

Khryssa was washing down the counters and putting the used utensils in the dishwasher while she talked to Hotch. “Yes. I am pretty good friends with both her and Reid.”

“I had no idea.”

“I don’t share much of my personal life at work. So, it gets strange at times. Reid and I go to the movies quite often. He and I both like the foreign flicks. I don’t know many people that knows other languages as well as Reid does.” Everything was in the oven now and Khryssa looked thoughtful. “Care to retire to the living room for a while? It is more comfortable and we have about 45 minutes.”

They settled into the warm and spacious living room. The large bay windows gave a perfect view of the water.  Khryssa was curled up on the sofa while Hotch took one of the large chairs. They both smiled hearing the boys laughing.

“That’s a good sign, at least.”

Khryssa nodded and smiled. “Yes it is. They are good for each other.”

“So what brought you over from London?”

“The FBI.” She smiled softly. “I needed a break from the hospital and from the business. So I started in as a legal attaché about ten years ago. That lasted about two years and then I came to the US. I trained as a profiler and here we are.”

“I don’t remember you going through the training.” Hotch helped coordinate the profiler training.

“Mine was a bit unorthodox. Uhm. Well, living part time in Texas I’m a pretty good shot.”  Khryssa was humble to a fault. She was an excellent marksman. “I was in decent enough shape to run the Yellow Brick Road. Plus applied information and memorization come easily to me.”

Hotch laughed. “You realize I _do_ pay attention? You have the fastest time on the Road and your marksmen skills are legendary.”

A deep blush tinted Khryssa’s cheeks. “Bloody hell.”

Hotch took another sip of the bourbon before speaking softly. “I really haven’t had a chance to thank you properly for earlier. But, thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to Jack.  If he had been with anyone else, even me, something could have happened.”

Khryssa leaned over and placed her hand on top of his. “Hotch….”

“I mean it Khrys. We have worked together several times. I have seen firsthand how you’re always watching. Your memory is flawless. I can’t thank you enough.” Fear was writ on his face.

Giving his hand a squeeze, Khryssa shook her head. “We can’t dwell on the what ifs. The ifs didn’t happen.”

The timer dinged right at that moment.

“Saved by the bell!” Hotch looked embarrassed.

“You round up the boys and I will set the table?”

“Sounds good.”

Khryssa set the table in the informal dining room. Everything was plated with a certain flare. While the fare looked not the healthiest, Khryssa made sure there was plenty of vegetables hidden within. Not only was Khryssa a mom and agent, she was a physician.

They all ate heartily. Khryssa wasn’t the sort to shy away from food but she often joked that it was the reason why she ran marathons. The boys took their plates to the kitchen and then went off to play again. Hotch helped as much as Khryssa would allow him and they retired back to the living room together. They chatted for a couple of more hours while the boys played. Eventually, it was time to retire for the night.  In spite of the day’s events, it had turned out enjoyable.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hotchner was sitting in his office when Garcia knocked. He noticed immediately that she was clutching a file hard enough to crease the edges. She looked worried, which was unusual with all the team in the office.

“Garcia. What’s happened?”

“Uhm. Sir. Uh. You remember that case a few years ago when the 12 kids went missing on the west coast?”

“Yes.”

“Something has happened, I haven’t gotten the full report yet. But….”

“Why are we getting it? This is Khryssa Hart’s case.”

“I don’t know Sir.”

“Get the team assembled in the conference room. I am going to call Khrys.”

“Yes Sir.” Garcia swiftly left the office to find the others. She noted one thing, almost everyone referred to SSA Dr. Khryssa Hart as Hart or Doctor. Interesting.

Hotch tried to call Khryssa’s cell. She didn’t answer. When he tried her office, it was forwarded to Thaddeus Irving – Khryssa’s second in command for the web based projects.

“Thad? Aaron Hotchner, is Khrys in the office?”

“No Sir. She got a case that needed attention out in the field. She took the plane out immediately.”

“The missing kids case?”

“Yes Sir. Something was found and Dr. Hart left in a rush.”

“I see. Your team got the case too?”

“Too? Yes. We got it before the information became official. It was hand delivered to Dr. Hart.”

“Thank you Thad. Please let her know I need to speak to her immediately when she calls in.”

With another yes Sir from the man, the call was disconnected. Hotch was fairly certain that the case was mistakenly brought to his team as well. But, this sort of thing was all hands on deck and he was sure that Khryssa wouldn’t mind. Walking into the conference room, he quickly put Morgan in charge and asked David Rossi to go with him. It was wheels up now.

Khryssa Hart was already on the scene where the bodies had been found. She had a look in her eye that made even the most seasoned cops want to stay far away from her. The sheriff that was on the scene was giving her a hard time and she was having none of it. Huntsville Texas was well known for both the university, Sam Houston State, and the plethora of prisons in the surrounding area. What locals called ‘Peckerwood Hill’ was actually the Byrd cemetery for prisoners that had not been claimed by their families.  Even in late October, this part of Texas was still warm. Khryssa was dressed in combat boots, black fatigue pants and a FBI t-shirt.  Lowering her sunglasses in the bright glare of the sun, she smiled coldly at the man giving her trouble.

“Miz Hart, this is our crime scene and I will not have you sullying it with whatever notion of being in charge you think you may have.”

Khryssa took a step closer to the man and her London accent rang true. “First of all, it’s not Ms. it is Supervisory Special Agent Khryssa Hart. If that is not to your liking, Dr. Hart will do just brilliantly. Second, this is a federal case, all of those missing children are from up and down the west coast. Third? I have no problem arresting you for the obstruction of justice in a federal crime.” Her smile turned to pure ice. “Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” Every word was punctuated.

The sheriff took a step back. Khryssa stood a good four inches taller than him and he had to look up to her. He was about to say something when he realized something.

“Yer that Senator’s daughter ain’t ya?”

“Yes, I can assume that you know their home and quite possibly my mother.” Her mother was a professor at the university.

“I-I-I-I’m sorry Doc. I didn’t realize…..”

“You didn’t realize who my family is or you didn’t realize you just made a painful mistake patronizing me?”

“Uhhm. Both.”

“At least you are honest there. Get the hell off the crime scene. I have no desire to see you around here at all. Your deputies may stay.” She waved the man off and he left just as quickly as she dismissed him. Khryssa rarely used her family to influence others, even when people realized what her lineage was. This time, she didn’t care.

Her team members worked around her. Khryssa took the painstaking task of identifying the bodies. None of the children had been dead for more than 12 hours. Given that the FBI was able to get Khryssa and her team from Quantico to Huntsville so quickly, this was still a somewhat fresh kill.

In a matter of 3 days, 12 children had disappeared 6 years ago along a vast stretch of I-5. It was the first case that Khryssa caught as a supervisor. The three days were important because in those three days all the missing children would have turned 6 years old. The only thing that the children had in common was their age. They came from different social backgrounds, races, sexes, and even religions.

There had been no leads in any of the cases, until one year ago. One of the agents that worked online tracking pedophiles and child pornography found one of the children.  And then the child was gone. Even Garcia with all of her skills had been unable to help.

It had been thought that the children were perhaps part of a human trafficking ring and were no longer in the US. Still, Khryssa and her team worked on the case. She had spent months in the Middle East tracking down leads. Now here they were.

All of the children had been killed execution style with a single shot to the head. Khryssa suspected that it was with a .22. Sighing softly, she blocked out all of the noise in the background. Eyes intent, a cursory exam was given to each body. It was quite apparent that these 12 children had been used in the sex trade. All of the bodies matched up to the pictures and information she had. Rocking back on her heels Khryssa started to rise when a shadow slid across the dirt.

“Is it them?”

“Yes.” Khryssa knew the voice, she didn’t bother turning around. “What are you doing here Hotch?”

“Dave and I came to help. We got the file as well. I figured it was a mistake and it was.”

Khryssa nodded tiredly. “I’m glad you two came. I appreciate it greatly.”

“Will it just be the five of us from Quantico?”

Again, Khryssa nodded. “Yes. More and it would too noticeable. I am hoping the keep the media at bay for at least a couple of more hours. I’m not certain that it is possible, alas. Some of the area agents will be up from Houston shortly.” Khryssa’s phone buzzed with an incoming text. Taking the time to reply, she was silent for a moment. “Sorry, my mom texted me. She already heard and it wasn’t from me. They have a guest house on property, we are welcome to stay there. It has 6 bedrooms. You and Dave are more than welcome as well.”

They started to walk back towards the SUVs to meet Rossi.

“Hey kiddo. You holding up ok?”

Giving her Dad’s friend a hug, Khryssa smiled softly. “As well as we ever do when it involves children.” Another text came through and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Fortunately, it was not a bothersome report. “Some of the guys on my parents detail were kind enough to set up a command center at the house for us. They already heard.”

“Detail?” Hotch asked. Not quite sure if she meant what he thought.

Rossi answered instead. “Jim is in line for the presidency in case anything would happen. He has a protective detail.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Besides, media can’t camp out on the doorstep at my parents’ home.” Khryssa gave a brief, yet cold, smile.

Calling the other agents from Khryssa’s team over, they discussed the plans with the rest of the team.  Maps, details, and other information was given out. Khryssa knew the area well. She had taught at the university for a couple of semesters and lived there on and off during the summers until she was a teen.  Field agents that had arrived from the Houston office were given the same details. To the BAU agents, she passed out her business card with the address of her parent’s home written on the back.

“You will be searched and stopped at the gate. It is just a formality, remember they are doing their job just as you are doing yours. Someone will show you to the guest house. You are welcome to any bedroom you wish on the lower level. The top floor is mine, Agents Rossi and Hotchner’s. Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen, lord knows my Mum has stocked it to overflowing. We will meet there at 9 o’clock pm central. Thank you all.” She started to walk the cemetery again, when someone yelled out her name.

“KHRYSSA! KHRYSSA LEIGH!”

Everyone turned. Khryssa nodded to the sheriff’s deputy to let the two women in. Walking over, the teams noticed she was at ease. This was someone that Khryssa knew and trusted.

“Rachel, what do you need?” The older of the two was one of her mother’s friends. The joys of being ‘back home’. Khryssa stood still while the woman and her daughter walked over. She hadn’t seen Claret since girl was still in junior high. She must be in college by now. Time does fly, Khryssa mused.

“Khrys, Claret was out early in the morning. She may have seen something.” Rachel pushed her daughter closer to Khryssa. Hotch motioned Rachel away from her daughter so that she could talk with Khryssa privately.

“Oh? ‘ello Claret. You remember me, yes?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“What do you think you might have seen?” She studied the girl closely. She was maybe 20, typical looking student, most likely there at Sam since her mother would be able to get free tuition. 

“Mark and me were over in the woods having a little camping thing.”

“Middle of the week? Which woods?”

“Uhm Bowden Rd. Yeah, it’s the only time we could get away yanno? We both work and have school…”

“By Martha Chapel Cemetery?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorority or fraternity thing?”

“Yeah Kappa Kappa Chi sorority. The only time we can go out overnight besides family things if we stay there.” She continued on when Khryssa nodded. It was to prevent the sorority girls from going out overnight. The road was a local creepypasta, or urban legend. “And it was close because our roommates suck. Anyway we got woken up when a truck pulled in.”

The locals called Bowden Rd by another name, Demons Rd. It had a lot of lore and history behind it all based on the supernatural. Khryssa herself never witnessed anything peculiar out there and usually dismissed any of the lore. “What sort of truck? Like a pick-up?”

“No. Uhm like one of those delivery trucks? Not the big ones but like the ones that deliver shit to gas stations yanno?”

“Yes.”

“We heard these like metallic sounding booms and then nothing.”

“What do you mean by metallic sounding booms?”

“Uhm, like someone was taking a baseball bat to metal maybe?”

Gunshots, Khryssa thought. Most likely from inside the truck. “Okay.”

“And then it as quiet. Like not silent quiet, just people sounds. Scared us half to death, so I went home to tell mom, but she wasn’t there.”

Khryssa smiled gently, giving Claret’s shoulder a squeeze. “Thank you. Did you see any of the people?”

“Yeah, one dude was right in the light.”

“Good. I am going to have you talk to a colleague of mine. You did wonderfully. Thank you.”

Khryssa had an eidetic memory. She was able to fill the rest of the team in, verbatim.  Spencer Reid and Khryssa shared many of the same traits with their intelligence. Where Khryssa differed greatly was her social skills.  She didn’t have nearly the degree of Reid’s awkwardness.

“I will see everyone tonight at 9pm or in a few hours. Please make sure you eat and rest. Tomorrow will be a very long day. “

She started to walk to her Jeep. While the other agents had government vehicles, Khryssa was using a personal vehicle that she kept at her parents’ home. The small 4 wheel drive Jeep Wrangler was most often used for pleasure. This time it was because the Jeep could go off road where the large Suburbans could not.

“Khrys?” Dave Rossi spoke. “Where are you going?”

“Demons Road.” She kept walking.

“You aren’t going alone are you?”

She started to laugh. “The GPS coordinates are already in your phone Dave. The forensics team is on their way.” Looking to both Rossi and Hotch, she smiled gently. “I apologize. At best, when I am in the field I have one other agent with me – two at most. They know how I work. You two are used to working with a full team. Please, come along. You both can ride with me.”

“You know the way there I take it?” Hotch asked.

“If you have lived in this area for more than a month, you know where Demons Road is. I don’t think it was until after my 21st birthday did I realize that it had an actual name besides Demons.”

Khryssa took the roads fast and furious, she knew her way around the once small town of Huntsville Texas. It still amazed her how much it had grown since her teens.  They arrived to the cemetery before the others.

The three agents stepped out of the Jeep and saw immediately where the delivery van had been left. The still warm and humid Texas air stank of death and rot. Donning gloves, the trio inspected the van. There were two dead men, shot the same way that the children were, in the back of the vehicle.

The team plus all of the supporting departments were part of a flurry of activity. The sun would be going down soon.  Photos of the dead men, along with their fingerprints were sent to Garcia. Khryssa had her own tech specialist and he received the information as well.

There was nothing more that the five agents from the two BAU agencies at Quantico could do. Now it was in the hands of the crime scene specialists. They headed back to the home of Khryssa’s parents to go over information.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Khryssa Hart sat in silence on the porch of the guest house, watching the rain come down. The last time she looked at the time it was 2:30 in the morning. It must be pushing 3 by now, if not later. She was exhausted. Still, the day’s events wouldn’t let her sleep.

They were fortunate. The man that led the operation of human trafficking killed 14 people and had been brought into custody hours ago.  He didn’t go far. Garcia was able to find out who he was in a matter of minutes. Considered armed and dangerous, he was kept under surveillance until the agents made the short drive to College Station.

Khryssa looked at her bandaged forearm and gave a snort that wasn’t quite laughter. The man was Erik Johannsen. He broke a beer bottle over Khryssa’s forearm. The 5’7 280 pound man decided he wanted to fight and she was more than happy to oblige. Khryssa ended up with three stitches from the bottle. Johannsen ended up with 3 broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and a compound fracture of the femur prior to surrender. Khryssa had wanted to do more but Hotch stopped her. She was grateful that he did.

Taking a drink of her beer, Khryssa sighed. The rest of the team went home, including Rossi. Hotch was still there. They would meet with the press and with the agents from the Houston field office in the morning. Maybe I do need a vacation, she thought. Even 8 years ago, Xavier had told her she worked too much almost on a daily basis. It had become a family joke of sorts. Except, without Xavier, it was no longer a joke.

The door opened, although it didn’t surprise Khryssa. This was one of the safest places she could be, short of the White House.

“Hey Aaron. What are you doing up so late?”

“I can’t get too much sleep. My body wouldn’t know what to do.” 

“It’s good to see you smiling.  Khryssa offered him a beer, which was taken. “Have a seat and relax, we will be home soon.”

“But for how long?”

“I’m in house more than you, so can’t answer that.” She replied gently. “You know, you need help with Jack you can come to me.”

“Thank you.”

“The boys get along great. It would be my pleasure.”

 

“How is your arm?”

“There will be a small scar but its fine otherwise. Guys dig scars right?”

Hotch chuckled. “Sure.  At least you will have a good story to tell.”

“Hmpf. Not really. Oh see I was bringing down this trafficker and he hit me with a beer bottle. Not sure that is the best conversation starter to use on a date.”

“Oh? Are you dating?”

Khryssa shook her head. “With our schedule and Andon? Takes too much effort. And honestly? After some of the days we seem to have? I don’t have a lot of effort to give. What about you Aaron? Seeing anyone?”

“No. I did for a little while, but she moved overseas. Rossi keeps trying to set me up, but with his track record?”

A grin formed on Khryssa’s lips and she nodded. “I have had quite a few aunties from him, I know.”

“How _do_ you know so many agents, outside of work?”

“You mean like Rossi and Gideon? Military buddies of my father’s.  Through them I met Garcia and Reid before coming to the US for good.”

 “How do you do this day in and day out Khrys?”

“The same way you do.” She chuckled.

“No. It’s different. Everything you work with is centered on children. “

Khryssa paused for a moment, thoughtful. “Because I could have lost my son that day. I would want someone to fight for him like I do in these other parents’ nightmares.” She shrugged. “What about you? You have been with the Bureau longer than I have.”

“Pretty much the same reason.”

“Thank you for earlier.”

“What do you mean Khrys?”

“Stopping me. I would have killed that man.”

“I know.” Hotch said softly.

“I don’t think I have ever felt anger like that before. It was powerful and damned frightening. I hope I never feel it again to be quite honest.”  
“I have felt it before.”

“Foyet.”

“Yes.”

They didn’t speak for several minutes. Instead, they just watched the rain. Lost in their own thoughts and pain, the silence was palpable between the two agents. Khryssa could feel her throat constrict and the tears gather at the corner of her eyes. Inhaling deep, she rose. Stepping off the porch and into the rain, she held out a hand to Aaron Hotchner.

“Come on!”

“What?”

“Follow me Hotchner!” Before he could reply, Khryssa grabbed his hand and pulled the other Unit Chief with her.

Khryssa took off running across the property and down a hill, pulling Hotch with her. He had to laugh at her exuberance. Both were barefoot. Khryssa wearing nothing more than a tanktop and sleep shorts and Hotch in sleep pants and a t-shirt, the warm autumn rain soaked them both.

The air was scented with night blooming jasmine. A canopy of tree branches sheltered them from most of the downpour. A large pond was before them and Khryssa led Hotch down closer to the water. When her bare foot hit slick spot she skidded forward, falling. Khryssa pulled Hotch down with her into the grass. Looking up, the shocked expression on his face made her laugh. The turmoil of the day spent with murdered children bled away with her laugher and soon Hotch was laughing with her.

The pair, now muddy, made their way down to a small dock. The downpour washing away the mud, they sat on the edge with their feet in the water. The look they gave each other was virtually a mirror image, pure amusement.

“What the hell Khryssa?”

 “My way of changing the subject.” Grinning cheekily, she shook her head. “No idea to be honest, besides it is quite lovely here.”

Hotch studied their surroundings. “It is. I bet Andon is fond of this.”

“Bloody hell. He and my father spend hours down here fishing. I don’t believe they have ever caught more than a stray tree branch. You and Jack could come down sometime. You two would have the guest house to yourselves, Andon and I stay with my parents.”

“Khryssa, I would never ask you to leave your own place.”

“Brilliant. It’s a date then.”

Hotch looked at her. “Is that what it is?”

Her brow creased, puzzled at the questioning. Immediately, Khryssa began to blush and looked way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Khryssa sat in the formal dining room of her home. It was the only table big enough to hold all of the paperwork that needed her attention. The ice storm, as predicted, had just started 10 minutes ago. The music of Yo-Yo Ma played through her home. Having just arrived back in town earlier in the day, her parents opted to keep Andon, for the night.  Magnified reading glasses were perched on the end of her nose as she looked over pictures, damn near pixel by pixel on a laptop.

When one case ended, there was always this one to come back to – let alone all the new ones that came in daily. THIS human trafficking case had been in her possession for over two years now. She wondered if there would be an end to cases like this one. Working for a couple of hours, she finally took a break at about 10 pm.  Taking a sip of wine, Khryssa’s phone vibrated with a text.

Hotch: -Busy?

Khryssa: -If you are willing to save me from the banality of paperwork, no not busy. If you are wanting to add to it, then extremely busy.

It was less than a minute later that the phone notified her of an incoming call.

“Aaron what in the hell are you doing at the office?” She knew the number the moment it popped up on the mobile phone.

“Working. What else would I be doing?” He sounded bewildered by the question.

“You realize that we are getting an ice storm yes?”

“No. I just got back into town this evening. I haven’t bothered to check on anything but Jack. I sent the team home when we arrived.”

Khryssa sighed softly and shook her head, but there was a smile as well. She had been known to do the same thing.

“I live closer to Quantico than you do. Drive over. Hopefully the roads aren’t too bad yet. I have plenty of room.”

“Khryssa, it’s not a problem I will just head – “ She interrupted him.

“Aaron, please? This is supposed to be a really bad storm.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“Text me when you leave please.” Without a goodbye, they both clicked off.

When she got the text, Khryssa checked the weather. Cursing beneath her breath, she started to get things ready. She knew that Hotch had been in SoCal. He wouldn’t have the clothing for this sort of weather. It had been relatively warm for the season, until just a couple of hours ago. Heading upstairs, Khryssa gathered a few items. Walking into one of the guest bedrooms, she placed a pair of sweats, t-shirt, and tube socks on the bed. She figured they may fit, the items were her own but overly big. If they didn’t, he would have to wear something of her father’s.  Seeing how that Hotch was just an inch or so taller than she was, Khryssa had hope. A wry smile was given, no underwear of course. She didn’t think he wanted to wear a pair of her’s. Then again, this was the FBI – stranger things had happened.

Also, knowing her friend, Khryssa guessed that he most likely hadn’t eaten. She began warming up some homemade dumpling soup for him. The driveway lights were on, as was the front porch light. She would see his car before he made it half way up the drive. Frowning, Khryssa looked at her watch. He should have been there about 10 minutes ago, even in this weather.

Stirring the soup and turning it off after another 10 minutes passed. It had been too long. He should have been there already. Time to change into some more appropriate clothing for the weather, as she was dressed in a pair of leggings and an oversized men’s button down, the doorbell rang.

Almost tripping over one of the cats, Khryssa ran to the door. Cautious, she checked out the peephole first. It was a wet and shivering Aaron Hotchner.

“What happened?” Khryssa sounded worried as she threw the door open.

“Someone nearly sideswiped me and kept going, right near the base of your driveway. My car went into that little gully.”

Khryssa ushered him into the house and guided him up the stairs while scolding him. “Why didn’t you call?”

“Khrys, my car is at the base of the drive. I can walk that far without help.”

“Frostbite sets in quickly in these temps Aaron. Alright, shower. Hand me your clothes out and I will get them dried. Shoes too.”

“Are you always this pushy?”

“You have known me for nearly six years. Yes. There are quick kits under the sink on the left, if you need one. Is there anything in your go bag that is too personal for me to see?”

“What? Khryssa, seriously. You don’t need to do this.”

“I know I don’t need, but I am going to.”

“Fine. No, there is nothing in my bag but clothing and toiletries.”

“Good.”

Khryssa waited by the door of the bathroom and gathered up Hotch’s wet clothing when he handed them out. Setting them down, Khryssa started a fire in the room’s fireplace. She then took his bag, left the toiletries on the bed, and closed the door as she walked out of the guest room.

The laundry was started and his shoes were put out to dry. Hotch hadn’t been wearing one of his suits, jeans and a shirt was all. Assuming Hotch would be able to leave tomorrow, he would at least be able to wear his own clothing. If not, well then he still had it to wear around her home.

Khryssa set a place for him at the breakfast bar. She knew it was his preferred spot, since that is where the boys typically ate. Andon and Jack were best friends. So, Khryssa saw quite a bit of Hotch and his son outside of work.  As a matter of fact, most of the friendship between Khryssa and Hotch was because of their boys. Unless they happened to have a case that needed the combined expertise between the two teams, their professional lives rarely entwined.

Hotch came down the staircase to find Khryssa sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine.

“Khrys, thank you.” Hotch spoke quietly when he saw her.

Shaking her head, Khryssa smiled. “No need for thanks.” She waved her hand. “I know you would do the same for me.”  

“I would.”

“Come on.” Rising, she started to walk towards the kitchen. “Dinner is served.”

“You are doing too much there Hart.”

Rolling her eyes, Khryssa laughed. “Aaron, seriously? You are getting leftovers. I didn’t have time to cook a five course meal for you. What’s your poison my friend?”

Sitting down, Hotch just shook his head at Khryssa and smiled. “Whatever you are having is fine. Thank you. Thank you for everything, Khryssa.”

A glass of wine was poured while Khryssa studied him. “What?” Hotch asked.

“How bad was it?”

“Horrible. I suppose it is all around the Bureau?”

“It is now. Your people were able to keep so much of it out of the media since you caught the killer so quickly. The only reason I know is Garcia.”

Aaron Hotchner nodded. “Because of the children involved?”

“Yes. I needed a better rundown of what was going on. She knows my integrity, especially when it comes to one of our own.”

“Is this actually vegetarian? It’s delicious.” Hotch knew that Khryssa was a vegetarian but didn’t force it upon her son. 

“Yes, of course it is….” She said, chuckling. “Ah. I mean of course it is vegetarian, not that it is delicious. I may have had too much wine.”

Hotch chuckled, pushing the plate away. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“Finished? Anything else you would like? I believe I have ice cream.”

“No thank you. I’m good.”

“So I have heard Agent Hotchner. Your time trials on the course rival mine.” Khryssa winked. “Come on, let’s go into to the living room.” The bottle of wine in her hand along with her glass, she moved to the living room.

A fire blazed in the fireplace, it was the only light in the room. Khryssa sat on one side of the sofa and Hotch on the other. They had spent time in the exact same places before when Jack and Andon had been playing. Khryssa drew her long legs up onto the cushion to sit in a variation of the lotus position while Hotch turned to look at her.

“Did you really curse an unsub because he made you run after him in heels?”

“Bloody hell. Who told you?” She laughed. “I saw him in the crowd while giving a press conference. He took off running and I did too. Allegedly, mind you just allegedly I was bitching the whole way at the guy for making me run in the heat. I did catch him at least.” Khryssa grinned.

Hotch grinned back. “Only you Khryssa, only you.”

The lights outside started to flicker, and then were out. Khryssa stood up and went to check. The power was indeed out. “Well, the backup generator will kick on shortly, there won’t be lights but the heat and the alarm will still work.”

“It’s fine. I think I am ready to turn in.”

“Good. Go get some rest. I will get you up in the morning, ok?”

“Sure thing.”

“Nite Aaron.”

“Nite Khryssa.”

She cleaned up, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. After making a phone call, Khryssa soon called it a night herself.

Khryssa woke early the next morning to work out. When she was finished and showered she checked on the roads. Because of the weather, many roads were closed due to trees down or just too icy to drive on. Only essential personnel were asked to go in, if it was at all possible. She let her team know not to come in, period.  While folding Hotch’s laundry, on a whim, she gave David Rossi a call.

“Hello Dave.” She smiled when he answered. Khryssa had known Dave for most of her life. He was an old friend of her father’s.

“Khryssie! What do I owe the pleasure of a call on this winter morning?”

“Can you let the team know no work today because of the weather, we can all work from home.”

“That’s Hoch’s job, sweetheart.”

“I know but I figured to let him sleep for a while longer. You are like me, there is no sleeping in.” She laughed.

“Is there something I need to know, Khryssa Leigh?”

“Oh lord. No Dave. He was at the office when the storm started and I live a hell of a lot closer. I cajoled Aaron into staying here and not sliding off the road.”

“Well you hand me wondering there….” Rossi’s voice trailed off.

Khryssa shook her head. “Enjoy the day off Dave.”

“You too kiddo, you too. I will let the others know.”

“Thank you.” They said their goodbyes and Khryssa hung up. It was a little after seven in the morning. Deciding that a big extravagant breakfast was in order, she headed to the kitchen. A click of the tongue, she decided to make a maple pumpkin soufflé, grilled grapefruit, potato waffles and a fruit salad with a vodka sauce. It took almost two hours to finish everything. She had just rounded the corner to the bedrooms, when Khryssa nearly ran into Aaron Hotchner.

“Khrys, what the hell. Why did you let me sleep? I’m late.”

She laughed warmly. “No you aren’t the roads aren’t opened yet. You are fine Aaron. I made breakfast, come and eat.”

“You are doing far too much.”

“Not at all. This is a normal routine when I am home.” She smiled. Fixing them both plates, Khryssa brought them to the breakfast bar, along with coffee.

They were eating when Hotch remembered his car.” I need to move my car.”

“Taken care of that too, one of my neighbors owns a tow truck service.”

“Is there anything you don’t do?”

“Not really. It’s the same as you. We have it together so we can do our jobs.”

“True.” Smiling, he studied the woman beside him. “I don’t think I have ever seen you with your hair down.”

“It gets in the way in the field. So I keep it up.” Khryssa shrugged.

They chatted about work and their children over breakfast. It was a relaxing, leisurely, time for both of them. Khryssa began to gather up plates when they were finished, but not before topping both of their coffees up.

“Let me help, Khrys.”

“Pfffft, I got this. Relax Agent Hotchner.”

He insisted one more time, she relented. “Fine. I will rinse, you can load the dishwasher.”

“Thank you.”

They took to the task easily enough. There was a bit of the devil in Khryssa’s sparkling eyes. She started to swat water at Hotch. At first, it looked like an accident. It became obvious quickly that she was horsing around. They were both laughing within minutes.

Close together, neither one would ever be able to tell who initiated it. Hotch gently took Khryssa’s upper arms to stop her. They both paused, looking into each other’s eyes when their lips met. A kiss, soft and tender sparked a moment of breathlessness in both of them. Their eyes closed, the moment of desire was one of quiet passion. The ringing of a phone tore them away from each other.

“Khryssa, I’m sor-“

She answered the phone. “Hi Dad.”

“Sweetheart, the travel advisory has been lifted. Would you like us to bring Andon home?” James Hart’s voice was warm.

“Yes Dad, that would be great. Would you mind picking up Jack along the way?”

“Sure thing kiddo.”

“Thank you. I will see you shortly.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too Dad.”

Hotch was already calling his former sister in law to let her know that Senator Hart was picking up Jack. The kiss wasn’t spoken about again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
